Everything But Her
by Ice of the Kitsune's Fire
Summary: "You," he finally begins, softly, "...were not my first choice."


A/N: I NEED TO STOP WRITING ANGST. NOW. Ahh. Um, let's just say this was inspired by my own life/music/staying up late at night and losing my mind. Please don't just exit just because you notice the words "Karin" and "Sasuke" are in the same sentence and the former is not getting beat up. It's...impliedish sasusaku. Onesided. POV of Karin. Soyeah. Just read it.

Enjoy!

_Scene I._

_Because being with you is like a dream._

It was day, and she was holding his hand and giggling like a young schoolgirl. The breeze was cool and the sun was warm, in other words, a calming afternoon. Karin clung to him, but he didn't seem to mind. It was almost surreal to her, the fact that Sasuke was willingly spending time with her, in public, his palm warm and large against hers. She spoke erratically and mindlessly, and he listened. She sometimes wondered if she was being too superficial, but that was okay, Sasuke knew the real her inside. He understood her.

She felt as if nothing was separating the two of them. They were connected by trust and mutual experiences-something she hadn't even dreamed would exist between them. But it was real, and she was glowing with happiness.

People even spoke of them getting together, of dating and kissing and quite possibly marriage. Admittedly, she was both mortified and pleased when she first heard the rumors, and secretly hoped that would be the case. She soon realized Sasuke was not that type, however. He wouldn't ask just anyone out. Asking someone out, to him, was akin to proposing. So she was just content to be by his side, blushing and smiling like a young girl.

_Scene II._

_You were everything I ever needed you to be except mine._

It isn't until late afternoon that she notices that something is wrong with him. Sasuke had always been quiet, especially during the days of Team Hebi-but recently he had been moodier. She hadn't realized it earlier-the Uchiha wasn't easy to crack, after all. He had even been smiled last month when she had wished him happy birthday.

She asks him if anything is wrong, but he remains silent and doesn't answer. So she asks again and waited longer, because she knew that those dealing with him had to be patient. The sun burns into their backs as they wait and sit by the fountain, ice cream dribbling down the sides of their cones. She quickly finishes hers and teases Sasuke's portion out of his hand with a mischievous grin. Her smile falters, however, when his eyes don't hold traces of amusement.

Then he finally sighs. And with an unnoticeable movement, he nods to the general right, opposite of where she's sitting by him. She follows his gaze, and it lands on a pretty rosette a ways alongside the road. She immediately recognizes the figure: Sakura. Sasuke wasn't one for talking, she knew that. He was one for subtle glances and actions, unsaid words and haunting beauty. He knew she saw him looking at Sakura. Karin knew he was aware of that. What was he trying to say?

"…So, do you," she begins, unsteadily, wavering, because she's afraid of what he'll answer. "y'know, fancy her? Sakura?" And then she laughs and winks at him, forces a teasing tone into her next words because she can't let him know how much this is affecting her.

He doesn't admit it, nor does he deny it, but he simply breathes out of his nose and continues to watch the girl in the along the road laugh at something, smiling, radiating.

"…you," he finally begins, softly, and Karin's heart pounds quicker then a bird's. He finishes his sentence. "You…were not my first choice." The atmosphere plunges like a stone, and abruptly her fingers grow cold. They continue to stare after the pink haired girl.

And then something just strikes Karin that moment, about his selection, how she just happened to be the only Kunoichi he chose to form Hebi. The pair stares down at the oblivious medic, and Karin begins to notice, with alarming frequency, the similarities among them: Their bright hair, rambling thoughts, obsessive fawning over Sasuke, their rare talents that uniquely identified them…

And she realizes that she's the replacement. She's worked to become understanding and mature, and she still has her moments of ranting and timid blushing-

Just like _her-_

But Sakura no longer fawns over Sasuke, she's moved on with her life. Sasuke is still a friend of hers, but they do not talk outside of the Team 7 meals. She works long shifts at the hospital, and, Karin has heard, out there changing the medical world. She's far off even though she's only ten feet away.

Everything shatters within Karin and clumsily rebuilds itself as she tries to stay together. She reminds herself that she was picked for a reason, she was in the right place at the right time, she was similar, she had the same general flaws and temper, it had worked out to the point that it could have been _fate_ that Sasuke had met her-

But he's not staring at her, he's staring at Sakura with those empty barely-longing eyes.

And suddenly, she wishes she wasn't the perfect replacement.

Because if she wasn't, she wouldn't be here, watching him watch Sakura with lonely eyes.

Just like how she used to watch him.

_fin._

A/N: WELL. That was...short. And sad. Er, I know this sucks, so constuctive criticism welcome! (I'm rather sure I have a few past/present/future tenses mixed up in there). Reviews are much loved.

kkbai!


End file.
